Hiding in the bushes
by KakashiSukiDaYo
Summary: During a mission, Kakashi and Sakura end up embraced under some bushes trying to hide themselves from the enemies... How will they react to this sudden closeness? Read and find out! T, just in case...


**A/N:** This is a Kakasaku one-shot. I know Kakashi is fourteen years older than Sakura and her former teacher, but please note that in this fiction he is no longer her teacher and Sakura is twenty-two years old (which makes Kakashi thirty-six years old), which means she is an adult and can make her own love life choices in a responsible way, without being taken advantage of.  
Anyway, if you don't like the pairing, don't read.  
I have to apologize for my english, I'm italian and I know I'm not so good with english, but I'm too lazy to looking for a beta reader... if you like my fics though and you want to propose yourself to test them, please let me know! It'd be very appreciated!  
Or if you think that I really need a beta reader, tell me too, I'll try to look for one...

**Disclaimer:** Too bad I don't own Naruto, and you really don't know what I'd give to own Kakashi!

* * *

**HIDING IN THE BUSHES**

* * *

"It's an ambush! SAKURAAA!!!"  
He landed near Sakura taking her between his arms and he rolled them away just a moment before being invested by a big explosion. Before the smoke cleared up, Kakashi rolled them under the nearest bushes.

* * *

An S-class criminal known as Iwaki-san was menacing some villages in the Fire Country; the Fifth Hokage had been informed that some high ranked missing nins were going to meet and join him in his secret general quarter. She absolutely had to prevent their alliance and destroy them all in order to keep safe the Fire Country.

In these days, all the shinobi were overloaded with missions, so while waiting for at least two ANBU teems to be available to go and defeat Iwaki-san and his men, the Fifth Hokage had to find out where they were directed by sending someone to follow them.  
She assigned this S-Class mission to Kakashi, which was in Konoha because he was still recovering from the injury of his previous mission. Due to this fact, she sent with him also her best medic nin, which happened to be Sakura, so that she could instantly heals him in case of need.  
They either had to track the missing nins while waiting for the two ANBU teams sent by the Fifth or to find out where they were directed to meet Iwaki-san and report it to Tsunade-sama.

In the least years, Kakashi and Sakura had hardly seen each other: she was always busy at the hospital and he rejoined ANBU after team Kakashi was dissolved.  
But she was quite aware of his last doings, especially about his sexual life, due to the fact that women at the hot springs always talked about "hot" men, and it seems that Kakashi was very present in their reveries. Too bad, they usually agreed, that he didn't seem too much interested in women, and the few ones that he had had were just one night stands and nothing more. But those few ones were also regarded as very lucky women…

At first, Sakura didn't understand why so many women were interested in her former teacher, but she was still naïve and blinded from her crush on Sasuke. As she grew up, she began to understand all this interest about Kakashi: he was one of the most powerful shinobi, he was strong, loyalty and caring, he was tall and lean, and even if he always wore that mask, it only added a mysterious aura to him. Yes, there were always those dirty books of him, but she knew he really doesn't pay much attention to them: he was always very alert even while reading them, so she thought they were just a means to him to hide himself from the world, like his mask.

Slowly, she began to see Kakashi no more as her former teacher but as a man, and a really attractive one. And this was too bad, because even if she was now a strong twenty-two years old kunoichi and no longer his student, she knew he'll ever see her as his twelve years old, weak and naïve student which he used to teach to. So she kept calling him _sensei_, even if he didn't want to, just to remember to herself that he was unreachable.

When Tsunade-sama told her of this mission, she was happy and worried at the same time: happy because she was really affectionate to her ex-sensei and lately she saw him only a very few times, worried because she was afraid to make something stupid and let him realize that she was attracted to him. It would have been very awkward, to say the truth!

* * *

Now here they were: hidden under a few bushes, desperately trying to mask their chakra from the enemies. They were too much for the two of them, and besides their orders were to just track them and wait the ANBU teems, not to fight. They couldn't risk to be defeated and killed, or the ANBU teems would lost track of the enemies.

But what most worried Sakura, was their current position: she was still literally in his arms, beneath him, her hand gripped to his ANBU vest, his legs between hers and she couldn't move because they couldn't give away their position, and truth to be told she was enjoying it. But at the same time, she blushed so much that she was afraid he could see it even in the shadow of the bushes. And obviously he noticed it, even if he said nothing.  
He was now looking straight ahead, trying to locate the position of their enemies, but when he lowered his face to watch her, their noses were almost touching and their eyes locked. And most to his surprise, he slightly blushed.

What Sakura didn't know, was that some year before he noticed how she was grown up, and he realized that she was no longer his little former student but a smart and beautiful woman, and a capable kunoichi. He really was proud of her in the beginning, but then he found himself thinking to her too often and come to a decision: he had to avoid her, because he couldn't risk she noticed his new feelings. He was fourteen years her senior and her former teacher: he surely would have lost her respect, and she would have seen him as an old perverted man and nothing more. He just couldn't bear it.

He suddenly snapped out from his thoughts when a little drop of blood fell on her cheek, then another one and another again. They were falling from his mask, it was probably the blood of the ninja he had killed before the explosion, and it had soaked his mask. Without really thinking to what he was doing, he swiftly lowered the mask to his chin, so that it didn't drip on her face, and gently brushed her cheek with his thumb to clean it from the blood.

At this sudden movement, her eyes widened and she stopped breathing: both the feeling of his caress and the sight of his unmasked face were too much to handle, she was staring at him in pure admiration! He was so handsome, almost breathtaking!!!

Seeing her reaction, Kakashi smirked and couldn't help but feel slight proud of himself. And next he felt a tingling on his lips, he wanted to taste her so bad, but he knew it was forbidden.  
So he raised his head to see again ahead, in search of their enemies, while Sakura released the breath she was holding from quite a while. But the tension was still there, and they both felt it.

Kakashi saw that the enemies were still searching for their bodies, but in this moment they were quite distant from them, and suddenly he felt something touching him. He lowered his face toward Sakura and saw that she was tracing his features with her fingertips, in little feather-light touches. She traced the scar across his sharingan eye, his cheek, his jaw and his chin, then his lips, where she lingered for a while. She was so entranced she even didn't noticed the way he was staring at her, but finally she looked up into his eyes and saw they were flickering with all the emotions he usually hide from people. Suddenly she felt happy, because she knew in this very moment he was opening to her, he was showing her what he usually hid behind his masks, not only the material one but also the invisible one, which concealed his thoughts and his emotions.  
And then it came, he cupped her face and slowly lowered his face until they lips touched and closing his eyes he kissed her. His kiss was tenderly, caring, loving. All she wanted, no, needed to feel was in that kiss and she melt into his touch.

But they suddenly froze when they heard footsteps coming toward them, then they broke apart very slowly to not produce any rumour and they listened to what their enemies were saying:  
"How is it possible they are nowhere to be found?!?" a bearded man spoke.  
"We cannot risk they follow us."  
"Sure, but we cannot also stay here all day to search their bodies, we have to hurry up, we are supposed to meet Iwaki-san in Toyama village in two days!" said those who seemed to be the leader.  
"He's right, we need to go!"  
And they left in a hurry.

When Kakashi and Sakura didn't sense their chakra anymore, they relaxed; it was now safe to go out from the bushes, but for some reason they stayed there. They didn't want to move from their position because they both feared that once outside their hiding place they'd hadn't another excuse to stay so close, to embrace and to kiss each other. So they simply stayed there for a while, without speaking, eyes locked and then they finally kissed again. And again.  
"I'd never believed I should be able to kiss you one day. I was so scared of what you would had thought of me that I chose to avoid you instead. But now I couldn't be more happy…" and a smile graced his already handsome face.  
"I was afraid you'd never seen me as a woman but only as the weak little girl you used to teach to," a little tear fell from her eye, but he gently kissed it away.  
"So you don't think I'm an old perverted man, do you?" a smirk replaced his smile.  
"Well, your dirty books doesn't speak in your favour, but no, I don't think it," she smiled.  
And they shared another sweet kiss, their hands tangled into each other's hairs.

After a while, Kakashi spoke:  
"As long as I'd like stay here forever, it's about time to go back, we have to report to Tsunade-sama that we have discovered Iwaki-san's general quarter location."  
"Yes _sensei_, let's go home," she teased with a smile.  
"Nh. You know, I was wondering if you have already any plans for tomorrow evening, Sakura-_chan_," he retorted.  
"Well _old man_, I have no plans, but it's quite a while that I don't go out to eat…"  
"Yakiniku sounds good?"  
"Sure!"  
"Good, I'll pick you up tomorrow at 7:00 pm."  
"Deal! But… _sensei_, don't even think to be late!"  
"Now, now, Sakura-_chan_… how can you think it! I would never be late for a date with you!" he replied, a mischievous grin on his face.  
She didn't reply but she rolled her eyes trying to hide her smile.  
And with that, they hurried toward Konoha, hands in hands.

THE END

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! Suggestions and reviews are really appreciated! 


End file.
